


Al hombre que (nunca) existió

by Solv



Category: El Ministerio del Tiempo (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solv/pseuds/Solv
Summary: Es demasiado pronto, demasiado poco tiempo. Pero Alonso recuerda y no puede evitar pensar que.Podría haber sido más.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Al hombre que (nunca) existió

El cuerpo reposa sobre la cama con las manos sobre el pecho, los ojos cerrados. Los pescadores lo trajeron por la mañana temprano, el cielo cada vez más azul, más radiante, teñido aún con restos de dorado y rojo. Así, tendido en la cama, parece dormir. Si no fuera por la palidez y la espuma en la comisura de los labios, por los restos de sal en el pelo y la maleta encadenada a la mano cualquiera diría que William se ha quedado dormido después de un día de playa y una noche en la morgue. Alonso sabe que no es así. Son ya demasiadas batallas, demasiados cadáveres. Demasiados compañeros perdidos.  
No es William. Alonso sabe que no es William. Pero, pardiez, se le parece tanto que  
Inspira hondo.  
Sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Sabe que es necesario. Sabe que tiene que ser él.  
También que nunca ha odiado tanto una misión (salvo cuando perdieron a Julián).  
Salvar la historia a cualquier precio. A costa de compañeros. Amigos.  
(Dios)  
(El estómago se le revuelve)  
Alonso se santigua y avanza.  
(La cruz de plata tintinea junto a la medalla. Quema. No ayuda)  
El cuerpo reposa en la cama. Se parece a William.  
Alonso murmura una disculpa, un perdón a un compañero que no va a oírle en el que casi se le quiebra la voz, y piensa cómo empezar. La piel está fría en las yemas cuando recorre con los dedos, con suavidad, el rostro, de la sien a la mandíbula y la comisura de los labios. No puedo tocar mucho aquí, piensa. No puedo. No puedo.  
El primer puñetazo cae en el muslo, con furia. No duele lo suficiente.  
(Dios. Dios. Dios)  
Alonso de Entrerríos nunca ha fallado al cumplir una misión y esta no va a ser la primera. No después de que William se le escurriera entre los dedos hacia el cielo y el sol naciente. No puede ser en vano. Aprieta los puños.  
(la piel en los nudillos es blanca, casi tanto como la de William)  
Quizá es demasiado pronto. Demasiado desde lo de Julián. Quizá William era demasiado joven, demasiado alegre, demasiado luminoso. Dorado y azul, como el mar y la arena.  
Alonso reprime una risa amarga, ahoga un sollozo. Nunca había esperado querer tanto a un inglés. Y menos en tan poco tiempo.  
Pero William es (era) mucho más que un inglés.  
Apenas hace días que se conocían pero parece más tiempo. Mucho más tiempo. Alonso recuerda el acento, su voz, cómo le brillaban los ojos azules al sonreír (cómo seguía sonriendo después de haber perdido tanto), la risa cuando lo derribó en la playa. La calidez y los latidos contra el pecho.  
Es demasiado pronto, demasiado poco tiempo. Pero Alonso recuerda y no puede evitar pensar que.  
Podría haber sido más. Debería haber sido más. Quizá hubieran encontrado otra forma. Quizá hubieran salvado a William y quizá hubiera ido con ellos al futuro. No es Julián y no cambiaría a Pacino pero no podía dejar a otro amigo atrás. Pardiez, Alonso le había visto con Amelia y quizá…  
La luz se destiñe poco a poco y no es dorada, sino blanca y Alonso piensa en la piel y los cabellos de William, que el agua les ha robado el color y la vida.  
(¿había tenido miedo?)  
Piensa en la determinación, la aceptación, los ojos azules húmedos al amanecer y cómo no pudo abrazarlo lo bastante fuerte para que se quedara porque ya lo había dado por perdido. Y dolía. Dolía como si hubieran hecho el ataúd con sus huesos.  
(ni siquiera había podido mirar)  
Ya no queda dorado.  
Alonso inspira hondo y le pone la cruz y la medallita en la mano que no lleva grillete. Es vuestro. La cierra con suavidad. Lo siento. Lo siento.  
Ya no queda dorado.


End file.
